


The case of Jon Snow

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Mob, Drabble Collection, Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de drabbles sobre los amoríos de Jon Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tontos celos (Robb/Jon)

¿Por qué Theon Greyjoy era el mejor amigo de Robb? Jon Snow no lo comprendía, se enojaba y chirriaba los dientes cada vez que veía a ese maldito Greyjoy. Robb siempre prefería pasar su tiempo con Theon, y cuando este era solicitado por alguien más, solo ahí Jon podía estar con su hermano. «Es porque soy un bastardo.» Jon pensaba entre sus celos, pero no era solo por el origen de su nacimiento, la molesta presencia de Theon era la razón principal.

A hurtadillas Jon entró en la habitación de Robb. Robb parpadeó lentamente cuando se coló por debajo de las sábanas. Robb sonrió al verlo enredado entre las sábanas y Jon se sonrojó avergonzado.

— ¿Tienes pesadillas?

Jon asintió, mintiéndole. Robb le ofreció sus brazos, en donde Jon se acurrucó; el pecho de su hermano era de lo más cálido. Robb acarició sus cabellos y le recomendó dormirse, faltaba poco para que amaneciera.

 Jon intentó dormir pero la incomodidad no se lo permitía, cada vez que estaba cerca de Robb sentía como si el corazón se le quisiera escapar. Jon susurró varias veces el nombre de su hermano, asegurándose de que este estuviera dormido.

Cuando tomó valor levantó su cabeza, Robb era un muchacho atractivo y dormido se veía mucho más bello. Jon tragó saliva y mordió su labio inferior al mirar la boca de Robb. Suspiró y tímidamente acercó su rostro, vio por última vez los finos y rosados labios, y lo besó. Theon Greyjoy jamás tendría eso de Robb, Jon se sintió afortunado. 


	2. Grosero enemigo (Theon/Jon)

—He extrañado tu boca, Snow.

Los dedos de Theon Greyjoy se apoyaron en su labio inferior. Aquel hombre era despreciable para Jon Snow, grosero y estúpido; era molesto, todo el tiempo robándole la atención de su hermano Robb Stark.

—Ven más cerca, no seas tímido. —Theon levantó su mentón. — ¿Hoy también te harás de rogar?

Jon Snow no podía entenderlo, ¿cómo había cedido a tal cosa? Theon Greyjoy era un bueno para nada; pero Jon podía afirmar algo: sabía endulzarle la oreja y el sexo con él era magnífico. Theon mordió su labio y lo besó bruscamente.

—Eres un bruto, Greyjoy. —Jon se quejó cortando el beso, la tosquedad que Theon utilizó en este le había cortado el labio.

Theon sonrió socarrón al acariciarle el labio, corriendo la sangre que desprendía. Jon frunció el ceño al verlo lamerse el dedo, era tan repulsivo. Theon bajó sus calzones, su polla ya estaba dura.

—Vamos, usa tu linda boquita, Snow.

Jon se arrodilló y besó varias veces la punta del miembro antes de introducirlo directamente en su boca. El Greyjoy tiró su cabeza hacia adelante y meneó la cadera. Snow era bueno con su boca, al menos Theon lo alagaba por ello. Jon relamió sus labios cuando tragó la semilla de Theon, era un regusto salado que bien conocía.

Theon lo desnudó sutilmente, era amable con él en esos momentos. Poco del frio de Invernalia podía sentir estando al lado del kraken, su sangre se calentaba. Theon lamió su torso, causándole unos innumerables espasmos; por ultimo mordió sobre su vientre, Jon bufó una queja y Theon solo respondió con una insoportable risa.

—Eres una pequeña zorra, Snow.

Theon rozó con las uñas su erección, Jon se sacudió al instante. Theon sentó a Jon en su regazo y apretó su sexo. Jon gemía en cada ocasión en que Theon masajeaba su húmeda piel. Su cuello fue mordisqueado, los dientes descendían por su hombro. Jon arqueó su cadera al eyacular.

—Abre la boca.

Jon hiso una mueca cuando escuchó la orden, pero de todos modos accedió. Su boca fue rellenada con los dedos de Theon, cuales se enredaron con su lengua. Chupó los dedos cuando Theon se lo dijo, absorbiendo su propio semen.

Theon los sostuvo desde la cadera, acercándolo al momento en que lo penetró. Jon se aferró a la espalda contraria, rasgando sobre las telas. Sentía el jadeo de Theon mientras que este mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. En unas de las fuertes embestidas gritó el nombre del otro, se odio por hacerlo y aún más a Theon, quien se rio de el al escucharlo. Jon jamás se llevaría bien con él, pero nunca le negaría tener esos furtivos encuentros.


	3. Nuestra primera vez (Robb/Jon)

_¿Has tenido sexo con alguien?_

Jon Snow negó, siempre había estado tan cerca de las chicas, pero nunca llegó a nada. Así no fue como soñó con su primera vez, esta real primera vez era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño. Se adentraron en el bosque, lejos de las voces, lejos de los ojos, lejos de cualquier molestia, solo debían ser ellos dos.

—No temas, estarás bien. —Robb dijo corriéndole los cabellos.

Era gentil, las manos que lo desvestían y tocaban eran gentiles y cálidas. El calor de Robb se transportaba a través de los dedos que entraban en su cavidad, Jon mordía su labio inferior, era doloroso pero Robb le había dicho que todo saldría bien, y Robb jamás le mentiría.

— ¿Puedo, Jon?

Jon asintió al momento en que Robb agarró su sexo. Él se había tocado antes allí, no obstante, como Robb movía sus manos, como los dedos rasguñaban, como las yemas presionaban, nunca se había sentido tan placentero.

« ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué conmigo? Soy un bastardo.» Jon se preguntó, ¿Por qué Robb era siempre tan bueno con él? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto con él? ¿Por qué no con una hermosa chica? Las preguntas cesaron cuando se vino entre los dedos de su hermano.

—Relájate, Jon.

Trató de hacerlo, respirar profundamente, por más que intentara lo que intentara, el dolor era indiscutible; no fue hasta unas cuantas embestidas que este desapareció y pudo disfrutar enteramente de Robb.

Entre sus jadeos, Jon Snow escuchó cuanto su hermano lo quería.


	4. Culpa al frió (Samwell/Jon)

Había algo en su rechoncho compañero que le llamaba la atención. ¿Pero que era? Samwell Tarly no era más que un muchacho lento, torpe y cobarde; pero Jon Snow veía mucho más en él.

Agarró a la fuerza las redondeadas mejillas de Samwell, este era bastante obstinado cuando se trataba de su juramento. Jon estaba caliente y ningún juramento le impediría saciar su sed. Lo besó, no fue consentido, sin embargo, antes de que terminara Samwell lo acompañó moviendo su lengua.

—Si alguien pregunta, diremos que fue culpa del frio. —Jon dijo, quitándole los calzones a Samwell; el pequeño cerdito con su cara completamente sonrojada asintió.


	5. Intruso (Theon/Robb/Jon)

«No es culpa de Robb. El solo se vio involucrado. No es su culpa.» Jon Snow pensó viendo lo vulnerable que era su hermano entre las garras de Theon Greyjoy. _Intruso,_ Greyjoy siempre era un intruso en la relación con su hermano. Jon pensó que no podría odiar más a Theon, pero esto superaba su nivel de odio.

—Vamos, Snow, has sentir bien a tu hermanito.

Jon pasó un mechón de su oscuro cabello por detrás de su oreja, separó sus labios y metió la endurecida polla de Robb en su boca. Trató de que sus ojos se conectaran con los de su hermano, eso fue imposible, Theon tenía toda la atención de su hermano; Robb jadeaba mientras que Theon le mordía el cuello, tan fuerte que logró que sangrara. Apenas Robb quiso liberar alguna palabra, Theon le sello la boca con sus labios.

Jon cerró sus ojos, con gran enojo, no quería ver eso; Robb era una belleza cuando gemía, se sonrojaba y era forzado, pero a Jon Snow solo le gustaba verlo así por su causa. Odiaba a Theon Greyjoy, odiaba que lograra cosas que él no, odiaba que estuviera tan cerca de Robb, odiaba que fuera un intruso. **  
**


	6. Lord Snow (Mob/Jon)

—Se cree la gran cosa por venir de un castillo.

No era así, Jon Snow nunca se creyó más que otros, pero ese comportamiento tan estúpido hacia que cualquiera se sintiera superior.

Era oscuro, Jon no podía distinguir nada, lo único que percibía eran las incontables manos que lo tocaban. A Jon no le gustaba tener esa clase de juegos con sus hermanos juramentados, sin embargo cuando uno es forzado, poco importa su opinión.

—Rápido, Lord Snow. Chupa. —Jon recordaba haber oído esa voz anteriormente, pero una laguna en su memoria no le permitía saber a quién le pertenecía.

Unos gruesos dedos abrieron su boca, había sido tan brusco, y una polla metida en el interior de esta. Jon se ahogó, la tos se enredaba en su lengua al igual que la polla que se adentraba aún más profundo en su garganta.

—Eres una puta, Lord Snow. —Otra voz conocida. Fue penetrado tan repentinamente que un inmenso dolor lo abarcó. —Te pones duro cuando te dan por el culo, que repulsivo.

Otro de sus hermanos jugaba con su sexo, lo manoseaba, lamia y mordisqueaba. Jon no podía encontrar placer en nada de ello, el solo resistía y esperaba a que el amanecer llegara rápidamente.

 

 


	7. Pequeño bastardo (Ramsay/Jon)

— ¿Acaso pensaste que podías arrebatarme a Reek?

Hubiese peleado pero se sentía débil, su cuerpo estaba destrozado, poca energía le quedaba, la suficiente para gritar por piedad y para respirar. El brillante y afilado cuchillo se deslizó por su rostro, encastrándose en una de sus mejillas.

—Ahora, elige un dedo. —Los gélidos ojos de Ramsay Bolton chispearon diversión.

Jon no respondió, tan solo elevó la cabeza, miró con un ferviente rencor al bastardo de Bolton y con sus fuerzas restantes escupió en la mejilla del engreído muchacho. Recibió una agresiva bofetada como recompensa, fue tan violenta que le partió el labio.

—Maldito…—Ramsay crujió los dientes. — ¿No quieres elegir? Entonces tendré que hacerlo yo.


	8. Alteza (Stannis/Jon)

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, muchacho? —Stannis preguntó con su dura mirada.

Jon se acercó, estaba tan cerca, podía sentir la cálida respiración de Stannis Baratheon en la punta de su nariz.

—Lo quiero a usted, Alteza.

Jon Snow sostuvo con sus dientes el labio inferior de Stannis. Lo besó con hartas ganas, hacia tanto que no estaba tan junto a alguien. Jon comprendía que no sería más que un remplazo de Davos Seaworth, pero igual quería sentir ese calor de nuevo.

Stannis le correspondió el beso y lentamente introdujo las manos entre sus ropas, apretando sus nalgas.


	9. Mascota (Reek/Jon)

— ¿Qué mierda haces, Theon? —Jon Snow abrió grandemente sus ojos, su sorpresa era inminente y enorme.

—Theon no. Mi nombre es Reek. Por favor no te confundas.

Sin duda ese ya no era Theon Greyjoy; el Theon Greyjoy que él conoció no era ese perro faldero que se encontraba arrodillado sosteniendo su polla. Jon gimió cuando Theon se introdujo la polla en la boca.

—Al amo Ramsay le gusta que sus perros se lleven bien.


	10. No sabes nada, Jon Snow (Male!Ygritte/Jon)

—No sabes nada, Jon Snow. —Ygritte le dijo al tomarlo de la cadera.

Jon Snow se sonrojó al sentir la erección de su amante sobre sus piernas. Ygritte lamió y mordisqueo su cuello mientras pasaba las manos por sus calzones. Ygritte tomó su sexo, endurecido por la cercanía de ambos. Jon gimió cuando los dedos de Ygritte comprimieron su húmeda piel.

—Tú también tócame. —Ygritte llevó las manos de Jon a su rígida polla.


End file.
